Not-So-Long-Distance-Admiratio n
by CarrotCrisps
Summary: Kai stayed hidden as she watched him every afternoon. What if she knew that she's not the only one who stalks? TAKAO X OC Thank you for the reviews


**Yo. Hello there. Third fanfiction of mine. I got the story from a one-shot manga I just read but managed to modify the story a bit. Please do enjoy. Reviews are love. Thank you for viewing.**

Ever since the school year started, Kai had always been watching him. She wonders what it feels like to be him. He seems to be always cheerful and enthusiastic. He always wears that smile that seemed to never falter. He's beautiful. The afternoon sun helps his skin become more radiant. Though drenched in sweat, he still manages to keep up a very good composure and appearance.

"Kai, let's go home." One of her calls her from outside.

She always stays overtime at their homeroom, where she gets a very good view of him every afternoon while the basketball team jogs 10 laps around the field.

Number 10. He's jersey number is 10.

"I'm coming." She said as she fixes her things up and looks one more time outside.

"Goodbye, Takao-kun." She said with a smile.

Every day, all she's been waiting is dismissal time, when all the students will go home and the basketball team will start their warm-up before heading to the gym. Kai had never had the will power and the courage to approach him, get near him and whatever. She can't even enter the school's gym by herself. She's only been there, once, or twice. Both to watch his games. He was really good. He was a good partner to that Midorima, who was said to be from the Generation of Miracles of Teiko Middle School. He always does his best in his games. She admires him a lot. Occasionally, she would see Takao and Midorima being swarmed by a lot of girls, which, somehow, makes Kai feel uneasy. But why would she feel that way? It's not like he owns Takao or something. So she decided to stay hidden. Behind the window of their homeroom, as she watched him do his thing.

"Hey, I heard our basketball team lost to that Seirin high."

"Ehhh? Too bad."

"Yeah. I thought they've prepared much.

"I watched the game. Really thought they've handled it."

"Yeah. Everyone from the team felt so bad."

"I mean, who wouldn't?"

Kai heard the murmurs from her classmates. What? The team lost? How come? They trained well. Kai knows that they did. What happened?

Kai felt even worse to think what would Takao be feeling right now? Is he okay? She felt really sorry for him.

That afternoon, she waited for the team to have their warm-up training. But they didn't show up. And the next day, and the day after that. And finally, the day after those ones, Kai felt hopeless, she knows they're devastated but they can't give up now.

To her surprise, he saw them coming out from one side of the field.

"They're back!" she whispered and moved closer to the window in order get a better view.

There's Takao. But, something seemed different. He didn't have the same aura he had before. Actually, all of them looked different. Maybe they hadn't really gotten over the lost game. She can't blame them.

She silently watched as they jogged without enthusiasm, until, she saw someone punched Takao right in the face.

She stood and watched in horror. The whole team ran and assisted the two, other holding the other player away from Takao. Takao's not moving, he just lay there, while everyone helps him up.

Kai really felt bad now. Whatever the reason is, she believes Takao didn't deserve that punch. She wanted to run out and help him but her body is not moving. She won't let herself get near him even if she wants to. Who is she by the way? Just a normal admirer from afar. Takao wouldn't even like her. She's so normal.

She waited until they brought Takao out of the field and the coach seemed to dismiss them immediately.

"You're going with your father for a week." Kai's mom spoken with great dominance.

"Uh. Why do I have to?" She shouted.

"Kai, honey, don't you miss your father? This is the only time you'll be able to see him again. Next week, he'll be back somewhere far and he's only request is for you to be with him." Her mother explained, calmly.

"Fine." Kai pouted and went to her room.

"Aaaaah. It's been a week." Kai said as she stretched her arms and waited for the basketball team to arrive. "I missed him."

Not long enough, the Shutoku team was back. And surprisingly, everyone seemed to be in the mood. They're positive aura was back. They did some stretching before running.

As Takao stretches himself, he suddenly caught her from afar. They looked and stared at each other's eyes for seconds and then Kai broke it, as she squealed in horror and immediately hid herself down.

He saw her. Oh no. What will he think? This is bad.

She got her things up and immediately directed herself to the door.

She was about to open it when suddenly, it opened and in front of her came Takao, who's drenched in sweat, who gasped for air as he blocked her way.

"You." He breathed.

"W-what? W-w-why?" Kai didn't know what words to say.

"You were gone. Where were you?" He asked her as he held her shoulders which made Kai blush hard.

What? I was gone? Which means? He knew? And he noticed I was gone?

"You were watching me right?" he assured.

"H-how did you?" she's stuttering.

"Know?" He continued her question. "I've been noticing you since then. You were always up here, watching us. You didn't leave until we were gone. At first I thought it was Shin-chan you were watching but, but that day, when Miyaji-kun hit me, I saw you from afar, you reacted. You reacted like you care a lot about me." He stopped. Out of breath.

Kai was speechless. He's been watching her too, and she didn't even notice that.

"After that day, you were gone. You didn't show up. It has been a week. I got scared. I've been wanting to see you. To see you up here once again. A-and .." Takao felt his face get hotter.

"And?" she asked.

"And to ask your name."

"Takao-san." Kai called him that way, to sound more formal, as if she's not calling him takao-kun.

"Please. Tell me your name." he begged.

"I'm Kai." She uttered her name with pride and a sweet smile.

"Kai." He repeated.

And the next thing she knew she was wrapped around his muscular shoulders. Wrapped around his warmth. He smelled good. Sun-kissed-skin-good. She likes him. A lot. And he seemed to like her too.

"Kai-chan. I want to know you." He said as he kissed her hair.

"Feel free to do so." Kai replied. Unsure of what she said but all feels right.

And that very day, Takao walked her home, asking her questions, getting to know her more. Kai can never be happier and she wished to stay like that forever. Now, she'll have the courage to not watch him only from afar, but watch him as his girlfriend.


End file.
